


A Day Off

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Na Jaemin, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Fingering, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Slight Spanking, Slight feminization, Smut, Table Sex, Top Lee Jeno, princess kink, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin have a day off. Conveniently, they also have the dorms to themselves.Basically, they end up fucking in the kitchen.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 219
Collections: Nomin (Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin)





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I decided to post this work on here as well, as not everyone has a twitter - so here you go haha.  
> In case anyone thinks they might have read this exact story before - then there is a possibility that you have, especially if you're an army at least. This is a work i originally wrote as a BTS work, with Jungkook and Taehyung, back sometime in 2018. I decided however, that i wanted to re-use it, and revamped it into an NCT fic, that i originally posted as a threadfic on Twitter. I did, however, end up posting this on here as well.
> 
> As always, I have no beta reader, and i don't proof read, so any and all mistakes are mine, and probably won't be corrected any time soon. I hope it doesn't bother you too much. 
> 
> So please, enjoy!

Days of like this one was one of Jeno’s favourite things. Sure, he loved what he was doing, and the busy schedules had become easier to deal with over time – definitely much easier now compared to when he was still just a young teenager. It was on days off like this one that he and Jaemin could do whatever they wanted, without having to worry about anything. Of course, it also helped that none of the other members were currently home.

The two of them were currently in the kitchen, Jeno sitting on one of the chairs, with Jaemin standing in front of him, biting his lips as he starred down into Jeno’s eyes.

Jeno grabbed Jaemin around his waist, and pulled him down onto his lap, connecting their lips in a deep kiss, pushing his tongue past Jaemin’s soft lips to explore the inside of his mouth. Jaemin had always tasted sweet; of fruits and something completely unique to Jaemin. And today was no difference. Having seen Jaemin eating strawberries, slowly closing his pretty lips around the large berry, biting sensually into it, whilst keeping eye contact with Jeno, as he sucked the juices from the berry into his mouth – it sent Jeno over the edge. How the other manage to look so alluring was a mystery to Jeno. Jaemin tilted his head, giving Jeno better access to his mouth, snaking his arms around Jeno’s broad shoulders, squeezing their bodies as close as possible, slowly grinding his hips and ass down onto Jeno’s crotch, eliciting a moan, both from himself as well as his lover. Jeno delivered a harsh slap to Jaemin’s ass, making the younger moan, both from the impact as well as the feeling of Jeno’s lips leaving his mouth.

  
“Fuck baby, if you keep grinding like that, I won’t be able to hold back,” Jeno whispered hoarsely, palming Jaemin’s ass through his loose-fitted black pants, loving how they shaped Jaemin’s ass, “But that’s what you want, isn’t it baby? My dirty little slut, you want me to lose control don’t you baby? To fuck you hard, make this day memorable before we have to go off on tour again?”

All Jaemin could do was whine as he nodded his head against Jeno’s should, angling his face just right, so that he could reach Jeno’s throat and leave love bites on there, marking him as his. Jeno moaned deeply at the sensation, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back to rest against the wall, slowly sneaking his hands down into Jaemin’s pants, sliding said pants and underwear as far down he could in the current position, letting his hands roam freely on Jaemin’s bare ass, enjoying the feeling of the soft and plum flesh between his fingers. Giving his cheeks a particularly hard squeeze, Jeno lifted his hands above said cheeks, and smacked both hands down onto the globes, hard, again, and again, leaving red hand marks on the pale flesh, making Jaemin moan against his neck, grinding down on Jeno’s thighs in search of any kind of relief.

“Alright baby, you asked for it,” Jeno said, as he grabbed onto Jaemin’s thighs, lifting the blonde up from his lap, getting up himself, and carrying the younger over to the kitchen table. Jaemin held onto Jeno’s shoulders, as the older let go with one of his hands, to make room on the table. Once all was cleared out, he laid Jaemin on the table, and bend down to kiss his lips. He trailed his kisses down Jaemin’s neck, over his collarbones, and further down his chest, as far as his shirt would allow him to reach.

“Baby, I know it’s been a while, so I want to make I memorable for you,” Jeno said, looking Jaemin deeply in his eyes, to make sure there was no trace or general hint of any kind of hesitation. Finding none, Jeno continued, “I’m going to pleasure you baby to the best of my abilities, I wanna make you come before I fuck you hard and deep, so hard you won’t be walking properly for days. You want that baby?”

“Please, please Jeno-yah, I want you so bad,” Jaemin whined, grabbing onto Jeno’s hips to pull him closer, letting his crotch come in to contact with his own, grinding to the best of his abilities in his current position.

“Okay baby,” Jeno slipped Jaemin’s shirt off of him, before he got down on his knees, and slid Jaemin’s pants of the rest of the way off, making the fabric scratch down Jaemin’s thighs, “Lift your legs up for me baby, like a good little slut, let me see that little hole of yours.”

Flushing a bright red, Jaemin did as he was told, lifting his legs up against his chest, slinging an arm around the underside of his knees to keep them in place. His cheeks burnt with humiliation, laying in such a dirty position, showing his all to Jeno, it was humiliating but it felt _so good_.

Jeno let one of his hands travel up to grab Jaemin’s already hard and leaking cock, pumping it a couple of times, before he leaned down, and placed a kiss directly on Jaemin’s hole.

Jaemin’s breath hitched as he felt the soft, warm and wet tongue of his lover circle his rim, slowly pressing inside only to pull back out, just to repeat the same motion again. For every time Jeno repeated the motion, he would let his tongue in a little deeper. As soon as he heard Jaemin moan in pleasure, he started to prod his tongue around, licking against his walls, enjoying the scent mixture of soap and Jaemin. It was clear to see that the younger had planned this encounter, being shaved smoothly, both legs, ass and pubic hair, as well as having his ass cleaned out. That little minx. It was in general normal for Jaemin to stay clean shaven in all areas as he himself preferred to be hairless, but it was easy for Jeno to tell that this was done this very morning. His skin was still soft from the oils used afterwards to make the skin relax after having shaven it, and the scent of flowery soap still very present. The little minx probably prepared himself just before joining Jeno in the kitchen. It was nice to know, that Jaemin went into this wanting it, having thought about it making this one of the few times Jaemin didn’t make a spur of the moment decision.

As Jaemin’s breathing picked up, Jeno pulled back a little, only to cover his fingers in the conveniently placed lube (did he even want to know why this was in the kitchen? Probably not), making sure that they were both drenched. Jaemin whined at the sudden emptiness after Jeno had pulled his tongue out of him, wiggling his ass a bit, trying to get the elder’s attention back on him. And it worked. He felt one of Jeno’s fingers press inside of him along with the wet feeling of Jeno’s tongue licking at his rim, as he pumped his single digit in and out of Jaemin, making him whine loudly. Jaemin was sure that he might become addicted to the feeling of something inside of him. The stretching and burning sensation, slowly mixing together into a pleasurable and all-consuming sensation, traveling throughout his body. As Jeno pressed in a second finger, Jaemin’s toes curled up automatically as he clenched down on the two digits. Jeno, having done this several times before, had no problem finding Jaemin’s prostate fast, jabbing his fingers against it without mercy, enjoying the sounds spilling from Jaemin’s lips. Wanting to stay true to his words, he let his other hand grip onto Jaemin’s cock, pumping it ferociously, trying to accommodate the pumping of his fingers to the that of the hand around Jaemin’s cock.

“Fuck, please, Jeno-yah, please I’m so close, it feels so good,” Jaemin moan, shutting his eyes tightly, and keeping an even tighter grip on his knees, “Please, fuck I’m-, oh god, Jeno-yah I’m so v-very close, so very, very c-close, ooooohh.”

At those words Jeno could feel his member hardening even further, straining against his pants. Hearing Jaemin calling him _Jeno-yah_ in this blissed out state was definitely something Jeno could get used to. Fuck was it hot, to hear those words, _those moans,_ spill from those otherwise sinful lips.

Jaemin came with a shout, his whole body shaking as his own come spurted onto his stomach. At this moment, he was glad he was lying down on the table, not entirely sure he would have been able to control his legs had their position been different. Jeno had always wanted to try and fuck Jaemin against a wall or a mirror, and right now the idea was hot yes, but seemed slight impractical by the way his legs were shaking. Jeno let go of Jaemin’s cock after pumping him through his first orgasm, pulling his fingers out of his ass as well before he got up to survey the sight in front of him. Jaemin looked gorgeous. Cheeks flushed, eyes glossed over and his whole body in general glowing in ecstasy. He dragged two of his fingers through Jaemin’s cum, scooping all of it up and brought it up to Jaemin’s lips. “Taste yourself baby,” Jeno whispered sensually, before pushing his fingers inside Jaemin’s willing mouth, relishing at the feeling of Jaemin’s hot tongue gliding over his fingers, sucking them clean. For him, it had always been such a turn-on to make Jaemin taste himself.

“Baby I want you to try something, but only if you’re comfortable with it okay?” Jeno asked, looking at Jaemin who nodded, fully trusting Jeno, excited and still slightly dazed from his orgasm.

“I want you to try and suck my cock baby, can you do that for me, Princess?” Jaemin had never actually sucked his cock before. They had talked about it, but after it gone wrong for Donghyuck and Mark once, Jaemin had been hesitant to say the least. Granted, it was only one-time Donghyuck had panicked, and had since sucked Mark’s dick many, many times, it was enough to scare Jaemin. But right now, looking directly into Jeno’s eyes, Jaemin felt ready. He wanted to please Jeno as much as he had pleased him just now. And deep down he knew how much the other guys loved blowjobs, having on several occasions walked in on Taeyong and Johnny sucked one or the other off, clearly enjoying it very much so themselves.  
“Yes Jeno-yah,” Jaemin answered, voice hoarse after his orgasm, “I wanna try”.

Jeno helped Jaemin of the table, and down onto his knees. He opened his pants, sliding them down mid-thigh, not wanting to bother taking them of completely. Letting his hard member out, he held it close to Jaemin, looking down at the other, whom in turn stared at his cock. To say Jeno was average would be an understatement. He was definitely well-endowed in the genitals department, both long and thick. Jaemin could not wait to have it inside of him. The thought of how much pleasure two fingers could bring, only excited him more, leading him to think of the possibilities in terms of pleasure Jeno’s cock could give him. Shyly, Jaemin placed the head of Jeno’s cock inside of his mouth, testing the waters and giving it a light suck. Jeno moaned at the feeling, gripping lightly onto Jaemin’s hair, not wanting to hurt him. Feeling encouraged by the sounds coming from his lover, Jaemin let a little more of the hard cock slide into his mouth, switching between gentle- and harsher sucks, trying to stimulate Jeno’s cock as much as possible. Pulling back, he let his tongue glide over the head, giving it a couple of kitten licks before taking it back into his mouth, bringing it halfway in. Both Jeno and himself were chocked that he did not choke, as they could both feel the end of Jaemin’s mouth and the start of his throat. Jeno had never been with someone who did not gag. Jaemin, wanting to test out just how far he could go, let his head lull forward, slowly letting the hard cock slide down his throat, deeper and deeper, until his nose met Jeno’s pelvis. Jeno starred down at his lover, whom in turn also starred up at him, with big innocent eyes. Staying in his current position, with all of Jeno’s cock down his throat, Jaemin started sucking harshly on the member in his mouth, gliding his tongue the best he could on the underside of Jeno’s shaft, as his hands played with the elder’s balls. Using his grip on Jaemin’s hair to pull him back off of his cock, Jaemin whined as soon as his mouth was free, pouting in the process. He found that he did not really enjoy the taste of cock nor precum, but he did enjoy the feeling of pleasing the person he loved.

“Fuck, sorry baby, but if I hadn’t pulled you off, you would have made me cum. Who would have thought my pretty little baby had no gag reflex?”

Jaemin preened at the praises, enjoying the fact that he both pleased and surprised Jeno. Letting Jeno pull him up from his position on the floor, he was turned around, and had his torso pushed down against the table. Jeno stepped in between his legs, spreading them a bit more in the process, and lined his cock up to Jaemin’s hole. One hand placed firmly on Jaemin’s hip, the other on his own cock, as he guided it into Jaemin, slowly not to hurt him. He did not stop before he was completely inside of the other, feeling his muscles clenching around his cock was an even better feeling than that of his tight throat. But only just.

Jaemin moaned, he hadn’t felt so full in a while. Even though it hurt, more than the fingers for sure, he still grinded back against Jeno, begging for him to start moving. He loved that burning sensation, the feeling of his lover’s big cock gliding in and out of him. Jeno pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his cock inside, staying there for a bit making Jaemin whine again. He then pushed all the way inside, in one hard fluid motion, ramming into Jaemin’s prostate dead on, making the boy scream. One of Jaemin’s hands reached up to cover his own mouth, as loud moan after loud moan spilled out of his lips, getting louder and louder as Jeno’s thrust became harder and faster, constantly angled just right, hitting his prostate dead on. Every. Single. Time.

Jaemin let his head fall down and rest against the table as Jeno pounded into him. His mouth went slack as Jeno delivered a particularly hard thrust to his prostate, making Jaemin’s legs shake as moan after moan spilled out of his mouth. Jeno tightened his grip on Jaemin’s hips to help stabilize him. He slowed down his thrusts briefly, as he bends down to trail kisses down his lover’s shoulder blades, biting lightly into them, loving the way his lover would tighten up ever so slightly when he felt his teeth put pressure on his skin.

“Fuck, oh god, oh god,” Jaemin cried, “It’s too much, fuck I can’t take it. Please, fuck please, Jeno-yah!” Jeno slowed his thrusts down, keeping the slow but powerful, making sure that the pressure on Jaemin’s prostate was still intense.

“You want me to stop baby? Just say the word, and I will stop.”

“Noooo, I don’t want you to stop. Please, fuck me. It’s just so, _fuck ah,_ so much, please.”

Happy to hear his lover didn’t actually want him to stop, but was more than overwhelmed eased Jeno’s worries, letting him pick up speed again. Tears trailed down Jaemin’s cheeks, as he could feel his cock desperately trying to get hard again at the intense sensation of having his prostate stimulated non-stop. Keeping a tight grip on his own mouth, trying not to be too loud, Jaemin spread his legs a bit further, finding that he felt tighter ones he spread his legs more, and clenched down onto Jeno, almost recreating that burning sensation from before.

Jeno grabbed onto Jaemin’s cock, pumping him fast, wanting for his lover to come again. He knew it would be a strain on his body, experiencing two orgasms in a row, but he also knew his lover would be whining like there was no tomorrow if he finished without helping him out, considering that he was the one who made Jaemin hard again.

Feeling himself nearing completion, Jeno sped up his thrusts and pumped Jaemin even faster, loving the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Jaemin’s soft and plump ass in a rapid tempo. As he pumped Jaemin’s cock with one hand, he let go of his hip with the other, only to deliver hard smacks to Jaemin’s ass with it.  
  
“Fuck baby, I love the way your beautiful ass jiggles when I spank it. Don’t you love the feeling baby boy? It brings you so close to the edge, doesn’t it, princess?”

“Y-yes Jeno-yah, fuck, I’m so close,” Jaemin moaned, using one hand to wipe away his tears.

“Do you want me to come inside of you, Princess? Do you want me to breed this little pussy of yours, make you all big and round with my babies?

“Fuck! Please Jeno-yah, please, make me round with your babies, please. I want it, want it so bad!” Jaemin closed his eyes, imagining himself pregnant with Jeno’s babies. It had always been such a turn on for him, the idea of him being bred by Jeno, to be pregnant and used just for that. “Please, Jeno-yah, can I come? I’ve been s-such a g-good slut for you, can I p-please c-come now? It hurts so much, J-Jeno-yah, please.”

“Yes baby, come for me, Princess.”

Jeno didn’t need to say anything else, as Jaemin, for the second time that day, came with a shout, painting Jeno’s hand with the pearly white liquid. The second orgasm was more intense, his thighs shaking more rapidly than before, eyes rolling back as the rest of his body went slack against the table. Jeno thrust into him a couple more times, keeping a strong hold on the other’s hips, before finally finishing inside of Jaemin, painting his soft and velvety insides white with cum.

As he pulled out of his lover, he made sure to lift Jaemin onto the table, lying him down so he could relax a bit for now.  
  


“Baby, can you clench you ass tightly for just a minute for me?” Jaemin didn’t answer, he just nodded, and clenched his ass tightly. He knew what was coming, and he loved it.

True to his words, Jeno was only gone for about a minute or so, coming back into the kitchen with Jaemin’s favourite butt plug in hand. He gently pushed it inside of Jaemin, whom moan at the intrusion but wore a satisfied smile on his face.

  
“There you go baby, we have to keep my come in there, so my beautiful little slut can get pregnant with my babies, now don’t we?”

“Yes Jeno-yah”, Jaemin sighed contently, closing his eyes and letting himself relax completely.

Jeno lifted Jaemin up from the table, and carried him into his own room with him, sitting down on his bed with Jaemin planted in his lap. He reached over and pulled Jaemin’s covers over them, wrapping his lover tightly up before he himself leaned back to relax. The time they spend together like this after sex, curled up on in one of their beds, relaxing and enjoying each other’s body heat, was almost as good as the sex itself. As drowsiness started to hit him, Jeno let himself glide down further, so that he was lying down properly. He pulled Jaemin into his chest, and kissed him on the forehead, before closing his eyes, and letting sleep take over his body.

“I love you, Jeno-yah”, was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. As mentioned above, i have begone posting threadfics on my Twitter, so if you're interested in reading those then come follow me, maybe send a dm and say hi - I'm open to anything :) If people are interested, i might continue posting the threadfics on here once they're finished, so please, let me know what you think. <3 
> 
> Twitter @ petitediminie


End file.
